When golfing, it is common for the putting green to contain leaves, dirt, and other debris. It is ideal to putt from a clear green to ensure that the ball is not deflected by the debris. Many golfers attempt to clear the putting surface themselves using their shoes or their clubs. This can be a time consuming and frustrating process. A more efficient method is needed.
A variety of attempts to solve this problem have been made. Some solutions were simply a brush that had been permanently integrated with a golf club handle. This solution represented an improvement over using one's foot, but still required significant effort on the part of the user to clear substantially long paths, if so required.
Further solutions have included transportable stand-alone blowers. However, these solutions require long conduits for the air, making the solution unwieldy and take up more space either in the golf bag of the user or elsewhere, in an activity where storage space is at a premium.
Yet further solutions have included permanently integrating blowers with common golfing paraphernalia, such as golf clubs and umbrellas. However, such integrations have a number of undesirable consequences. First, the weight of the blower can render the original article cumbersome and unmanageable for its original intended purpose. This is true for both umbrellas and golf clubs, the latter of which is particularly impacted by issues of balance and weight. Second, the configuration of the original article to integrate the blower can also have deleterious effects. In the instance of a putter, the presence of tubing at the head of the club, or integrated into the head itself, can reduce the effectiveness of the club for putting in a variety of ways, including unfavorable weight distributions, reduced stiffness, etc. As such, integration of a blower with a golfing article presents the user with the undesirable result of using a less-than-adequate golf club or carrying a standard club in addition to the club integrated with the blower.
Therefore, there exists a need for solution to moving debris from a putting green that meets the needs of portability and efficiency without undesirable effects such as occupying too much space or diminishing the performance of the attached golfing article.